


Aperture

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, bittersweet drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Quick drabble for PromptisFanWeek on Tumblr for the prompt "ten years later".  Short and bittersweet.





	Aperture

The sky was just shifting from light purple to pink with the coming rays of sun as Prompto sat on the rocky jetty just south of Galdin Quay. Off in the distance was the craggy island Noctis woke up at after a decade of meditative slumber. The calm waters of the quay sloshed against his bare feet as Prompto waited patiently for the sun to come up.

The past year after the last battle in Insomnia had been rough. Not as rough as the ten years of darkness, but still rough none the less. During the world of ruin there was still the glimmer of hope that someday, _someday,_ Noctis would be back. Now, however, despite the warmth from the early morning light, Prompto felt hollow. Cold.

Noctis was gone. Truly gone. He wouldn’t be coming back this time.

Ignis and Gladio would be here soon. They hadn’t planned on celebrating exactly. That wasn’t the word for it. How could you celebrate the anniversary of the Starscourge’s banishment from the world when it also meant being happy on the day that the love of your life died? It would be hard, and there would probably be a fair amount of drinking and tears shed between the three of them. But they would be together, and that was at least something.

The first rays of sun crested over the waters of the quay to the east, casting the whole bay in a blanket of pink and gold. Prompto took out his camera, the same one he’d saved from their road trip forever ago, and took a few shots of the sunrise. His eyes began to well up as he did, remembering the four of them eating at the restaurant, doing hunts on the surrounding hills, going on wild goose chases for Dino’s gems, and watching Noctis fish for hours.

As the aperture of the camera clicked away Prompto remembered the color of Noct’s eyes, the smell of his hair after it rained, the sound of his laugh and how he used to groan when Ignis tried to wake him up early or eat his vegetables. The way he was always sore after training with Gladio, but held his head a little higher each time. The way… the way…

Prompto lowered the camera and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. He missed him so much it physically hurt. “Noct,” he choked out. “I don’t know what to do without you.”

Which was true. Granted Prompto had carried on a decently successful side job as a photographer in addition to working part time at Wiz’s Ranch, but that was mostly to keep busy. Every day felt more pointless, more… hollow.

He wiped the tears away again, hopping his face didn’t look too puffy if the others showed up and forced a smile on his face. “Wonder if there are any fish around. Maybe I’ll see if they’ll rent me a rod later. When was I supposed to fish again? High or low tide? Does it matter?” Taking a deep breath he tried to remember what lure Noct used, but it escaped him. Maybe the chocobo one.

Flipping his camera around so it was facing him he gave a weak smile. “Wish you were here, Dude,” and snapped a few shots.

Something brushed his shoulder as the wind picked up slightly with the rising sun. Turning his head he saw nothing in the immediate area, although he did see Gladio’s truck pulling into the parking lot back at the bottom of the hill. “Alright, time to put my game face on. Don’t want the big guy poking fun at me.”

He held up the camera and hit the review button, hopping that his face wasn’t too red. The screen illuminated and his breath caught in his throat.

Raven hair tangled with blonde as Noctis leaned his head against his, arm wrapped over his shoulder and a lazy smile crossed his face. Prompto could practically feel the weight of the arm against the back of his neck and the warmth leaning against his ribs as the sun kissed it. Fresh tears began to flow down his cheeks and Prompto didn’t give a single fuck if Gladio made fun of him for it. 

His chest grew tighter the longer he looked at the photo, and yet… he suddenly didn’t feel so hollow anymore.


End file.
